The Krusty Krab vs The Grubble Dubble
by Naruto396
Summary: Spongebob and Squidward have to quit there job and hire for the new restraunt called the Grubble Dubble because of cheap Mr.Krabs. Mr.Krabs and Plankton get jealous of this new restraunt so they team up to destroy it for good but can they or not?
1. Trying to Get Out of Debt

It was a typical day in Bikini Bottom.

Everyone was a seat at the Krusty Krab eating the scrumptious, yummy, delicious, grilled of the stove krabby patty which was exactly $9.99 and $19.99 when you get the meal.

It was a pretty high place for so many visitors but it was worth it for the krabby patty.

Of course, Mr.Krabs was sitting in his office counting his money, "142,223,214,543 dollars, 142,223,214,544 dollars..."

Squidward was at the cash register listening to the pitiful people order the food.

Spongebob happier than anyone even the rich crab was grilling 2 krabby patties with no cheese or lettuce.

"Oh Spongebob! Squidward!" Mr.Krabs said loudly.After the outburst Squidward and

Spongebob ran into his office Mr.Krabs trying to cover his money.

"Well lads, we have been kind of poor lately so I will have to cut ye payment for the rest of the year. So sorry for the announcement now if ye will get back to w..."

"If you think I am going to work here and only get 3 cents and work with Spongebob than you are way, way wrong! I quit!" Squidward said hastening out the door.

"Spongebob, find someone to replace Squidward until he comes back meanwhile get back to work!" Mr.Krabs reluctantly said.

Spongebob saw someone at the table so he went by and asked him if he would work here temporarily.

The answer was yes but he looked kind of in a rush.Spongebob went back to grilling some patties.

After a couple minutes he saw the new employee acting weird.

He had a luggage in his hand and he started running towards the door.

"Great barnicles! The new employee's a stealing the money out of the cash register!!!Spongebob screamed

Mr.Krabs ran out the door for him making money drop out of his pockets but it was too late the crook had left the building with a load of money.

"Spongebob make sure to hire a better employee next time." Mr.Krabs said sobbing over all the money he had to put in the cash register including next month's taxes.

Spongebob was checking out for the night when he saw Squidward.

"Hello Spongebob guess what? I got a job at the Grubble Dubble! And they pay $10 an hour and pay you after each day! Ha-ha-ha!!! And you have to work at the Krusty Krab where they pay for your minimum wage of 1 cent an hour! Ha-ha-ha-ha!!!! See you tomorrow Squarepants oh wait I won't cause we don't work together! Ha-ha-ha!"

With that Squidward was entering his house.

Spongebob went to sleep in a gaze wondering if Squidward would come back to the Krusty Krab.

When he woke up he ate breakfast but first he fed Gary his pet snail.

Spongebob sat down at the table.

He was eating scrambled eggs and bacon.

It took him a while to eat after all it was a delicate meal for the tidy little sponge.

When he cleaned up he got up and checked the mail.

He grabbed the handle and pulled it down.

Spongebob looked at it standing on the ground:

**FINAL NOTICE:**

_If finance not payed by 18__th__ of November we shall bring to court._

_John Fishy Robert _

Another:

**FINAL NOTICE:**

_You are in debt to Seaweed Lagoon (a loaning money company) If not payed by the 18__th__ of November shall bring justice to the court house._

_Tare Fish Johnson _

That sure is a big truck Spongebob thought looking at it stop at his driveway.

No! It was a bill collector taking his stuff.

"No wait you can't do this! I work at a job!" Spongebob said whimpering.

They were grabbing all his belonging and putting them in the 'big truck'.

When they left Spongebob saw Squidward's house.

Good thought Spongebob, Squidward will help me.

He knocked on the door and out popped a old fish.

"Um is Squidward here?" Spongebob asked.

"Who's Squidward?" asked the old fish.

Spongebob was about to lose it.

He needed money but where?

He knew exactly were at that moment.

The Grubble Dubble.

Oh no he thought as a shiny new Sea Shine Crystal Wavy Car came rolling by his house.

Out popped a sophisticated fish wearing a tide shirt and shiny shoes.

He walked over to Spongebob.

"Sir I believe you are Spongebob Squarepants."

"Yes that is he." Spongebob answered worried.

"Sir I am afraid we are going to have to take you down town for not paying this months

rent." the sophisticated fish said in his black wave glasses.

"But-t-t-t..." Spongebob said as he saw another fancy car stop by his pineapple house.

As well an organized fish popped out and walked towards Spongebob.

"Sir we are the company you own debt to and if you don't pay up sorry but court is optional." he said smoothly.

"I-I-I-I..." Spongebob said stunned for he had never owed debt.

They hand cuffed him and carried him in there fancy cars down to the court house.

"Here-here I will say you are guilty for all charges of payment and debt. Off to the nut house with ya!" the judge said.

Now Spongebob was on his way to jail.

This is not my day thought Spongebob as he was put in the chambers.

Oh I just remember! Mrs.Puff was in here for that car accident... well now I got someone to talk to! Spongebob thought.

"Spongebob Squarepants you are here by ordered out of jail for one of your friends have payed your debt. I believe his name was Squidward Technacles or something along the lines."

an officer said releasing him from the cell.

Spongebob was relieved.

The only thing was were was Squidward?

Well now to apply for that job Spongebob said aloud without realizing it.

It was amazing but the whole time he had smiled.

Spongebob made his way towards the Grubble Dubble.

He was opening the doors when he saw Squidward...

* * *

A/N: **Well i hope you liked it. I tried my best. Please review. You know you want to!!! So I need ideas for my next chapter. Fix me up with some ideas and this i am staying on. Please rate me if you were a judge a 1 out of 10. Again i hope you read it with enjoyment and please review thanks for reading. Sorry for making it so long! lol. Also again bring in ideas for next chapter!!! Thanks !**


	2. Spongebob's First Day at Work

"Hi Squidward! Where have you been pal? Thanks for busting me out of jail I owe you one!" Spongebob said making his way towards Squidward.

"For yo information idiot da names Squid now and I live in Waverley Waves Place a place they would not want yo filthy rodents in no way. Nice talking to ya Squarepants but your cooling my jam so if you would pleeze get away I would find it very amusing." 'Squid' said with a tone.

"Squidward I have no clue what you just said but I am applying for a job!" Spongebob said happily.

"O Squarepants do not you get for they would not want a filthy barnicle in this place and I told ya da names Squid." Squid said with rhythm.

"Oh well la-la-la-la-la." Spongebob trotted to the manger.

Squidward looked at him with gaze and turned back around.

"Sir may I have your business here?" a glowering fish said with a little concern.

"I have came for a job sir and I will have you know I am a five star rank employee." Spongebob said with pride.

"Okay then what's your name?"

"Spongebob Squarepants." Spongebob answered.

"Okay then to get the job you must swallow down a 24" bottle of Louisiana hot sauce."

"No way am I doing that!" Spongebob answered again "That could kill me!"

"Don't worry son that was a test to see if you could fall for temptation. Although the other employee we've hired did it... but congrats kid you are now officially a member of The Grubble Dubble. Your occupation will be the cook and we will have a tutor for you and minute. You will work from 7 to 8p.m. and make $20 an hour so that is a total of $240 a day and $1680 a week son you will be rich before your very eyes now follow the tutor so he will show you around for your first day of work."

Spongebob was about to faint.

That was more money than he had ever heard except when Mr.Krabs counts his...

Soon enough there was a tutor for him.

Spongebob followed him.

He was very nice and tall.

He was also pretty chubby.

"Spongebob... is that correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" Spongebob said as fast a possible.

"Okay this is the kitchen holding all for you a sink, a stove, a grill, and microwave just in case." he said motioning towards the kitchen.

Spongebob was just so excited.

It was amazing.

It was clean.

It was perfect all better than the Krusty Krab although Spongebob would miss no grill to cook patties but who cared the soft aura of food floated through his nose.

He could smell everything it was greasy cooked chicken, green b., mashed p., gravy, cheesy maccaroni, and rolls.

(Basically everything they serve at KFC)

The tutor guy was teaching him how to make all this delicate food.

Spongebob liked this better than the Krusty Krab even more when he saw a flat screen moniter.

It was to tell Spongebob the order and how long to cook it before the customer gets it free.

"Well Spongebob that is basically it so I hope you like it here and if you need me I will be around so bye for now." the chubby guy said his farewells.

Spongebob saw the flat screen pop up with an order.

Spongebob immediately got it ready and served it.

He was the one who delivered food now plus there was a drive thru window!

Spongebob decided to take a break on his lunch hour.

"Hi Squidward!" he said to Squidward.

"Oh a pleeze Squarepants. Again the name is Squid! And I know why you're here. You're here crying cause you didn't get the job. Ha-ha-ha well I got news for you and that's you are stupid. Ha-ha-ha-ha" Squid said harshly.

"No silly! I got the job and I am the fry cook! We will be working here forever now!"

Squid turned silent.

"Squidward are you okay?"

"Could not be better Spongebob." Squid said in sarcasm.

"Yay now that we're all happy I will get back to work!" and with that he did as he said.

* * *

"Where is Spongebob!!!!!!!!!" Mr.Krabs sounded.

I will run out of business if he don't come back! Mr.Krabs thought.

"I am losing money!!!!!!!"

It was deserted at the Krusty Krab and dusty.

Mr.Krabs walked outside to see a huge line to The Grubble Dubble from peoples houses.

Mr.Krabs knew where he was now.

At The Grubble Dubble.

Mr.Krabs glanced at one place he thought he would never go to ... the Chum Bucket.

* * *

A/N: **Yay I hope you liked it. It isn't the best chapter the next one will be better this one was just about the Grubble Dubble but again i need ideas please! Thanks for all of you that reviewed and please review again if you want too. Now rate me out of... let me think... ( i am thinking.) ... just rate me out of comment if you would want and also rate me out of a 10 on this chapter. Thanks for reading! I really hope the audience liked it what is why a write! Again thanks so much for reading and help me for the next chapter!**


	3. Spongebob and the Turkey Carnival

"Okay guys you may go home I hate seeing bored employees. Here is your check and tomorrow you shall not have to work for we are closed on Thanksgiving. Happy holidays!" the manager said handing the check to Squidward and Spongebob.

"Thank you ... Mr. Bob!" Spongebob said.

Squidward and Spongebob went home happily.

They wanted to work there forever...

Spongebob noticed the Krusty Krab when he was walked by and worried about Mr.Krabs.

"Squidward what is going to happen to Mr.Krabs?" Spongebob questioned.

"Who cares about that repulsive restaurant all's he ever did was cry on how he only had a million dollars and he will cut our paycheck."Squidward said, "Spongebob with this restaurant we can be rich. Think about it we will be partners again. You aren't that bad concluding we don't live together no more."

"Thanks Squidward maybe we can even make our own restaurant but I live next to you again you see I hired someone to find out where you lived in the Waverley Waves and it turns out they moved all of my stuff next to you and we live with each other again ain't that great!" Spongebob said with greatness.

Squidward now knew why Spongebob's house had said FOR SALE.

"That is great Squarepants but I already planned Mr.Krabs and according to my calculations he will team up with Plankton and try to destroy The Grubble Dubble. Then it will be war... so if you excuse me I need a good nights rest."

"Okay Squidward but I doubt Mr.Krabs would do that to us he is beyond that." Spongebob said opening the door to his new pineapple house.

* * *

Mr.Krabs opened the doors to his crustacean mimesis ... Plankton.

There stood Plankton in his nighty night pajamas.

"Plankton how would you like to be partners again. Only this time to destroy the new restaurant of The Grubble Dubble?" Mr.Krabs said actually enjoying his tone.

"Why should I help you!"

"Cause we will both go out of business if you don't and that means your life will be nothing less than a pack of coral."

"I see where you are going at this Krabs maybe I will help you but first help me finish thawing the turkey for Thanksgiving."

* * *

"What happy day this is Squidward! It is Thanksgiving! Let's go have fun! Patrick says there is a new carnival in town!"

"Spongebob is it the hooks again?"

"I don't know but it took a while for me to get Patrick out of that tuna can..."

"Okay lets go!"

They ran off to the carnival with Patrick amazingly but Squidward was so relaxed he went with them.

"Look Spongebob there is a turkey hunt machine!" Patrick said going towards it.

He put in a quarter and started smashing turkeys.

Patrick one 100 tickets for the prize booth.

"Hey that looks like fun! Let me give it a try!" Squidward said actually amused.

He ended up smashing 23 turkeys which gave him a total of 220 tickets.

"Ha-ha beat that!" Squidward exclaimed.

They ended up giving up and started other games.

They were all fun so they played them all.

When they were at the prize booth they had 9010 tickets.

"Congratulations guys you have won the top 3 prizes of the day. Your prize is a... mashed potatoes gun... an ultra dynamic turkey spatula. ... and a turkey hammer. Enjoy." the old woman said handing them the prizes.

It ended up Patrick got the mashed p. gun, Squidward the turkey hammer and Spongebob got the ultra dynamic turkey spatula.

They were all very happy with there prizes.

It was getting dark so they went home.

"See ya Spongebob!" Patrick yelled firing his new mashed p. gun which also came with gravy.

Squidward just went into his new house didn't care much about a turkey hammer but he did wonder what Mr.Krabs was doing...

Spongebob went to sleep with his new spatula also wondering about Mr.Krabs.

A/N: **So so sorry for not updating in a long time i have been busy hope you will forgive me. Again rate me out of a 10 please. I don't know if you will like it, it is kind of short but it will get better and hopefully you did not forget about the story cause it has been really long. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. War

Spongebob was having a dream of how it would be nice to have his own restraint called Spongy Days.

It was a pleasant dream for Spongebob but then he knew he would have competition, The Grubble Dubble and The Krusty Krab.

Oh well thought Spongebob as he woke up.

It sure would be nice to have my own restraint thought Spongebob then he knew it. He was too good for the Krusty Krab and the Grubble Dubble.

Besides he was employee of the month at the Krusty Krab every month.

He looked at his Ultra dynamic turkey spatula and made his surprising decision... something he should have done a long time ago.

* * *

Mr. Krabs who was betraying Plankton once again was taking his weapons before Plankton woke up.

To think Plankton was stupid enough to think I was actually telling the truth thought Mr.Krabs.

Oh no someone's up!

Mr.Krabs yelled if it was Plankton his plan was ruined.

But it wasn't... it was Plankton's wife/computer.

"You'll never catch me alive you freak!" Mr. Krabs yelled running.

Karen ( don't blame me if I spelled her name wrong this is my first Spongebob fic ) chased the running Mr. Krabs but she fell for her plug came undone and she laid motionless.

Mr. Krabs was going crazy! He screamed with all Plankton's weapons in his hands as he saw Plankton wake up.

"Come back here! I thought we were partners!!!!!" Planton exclaimed.

Then Plankton's face turned from mad to sad as he saw Karen faint on the ground unplugged.

He ran and put the plug back in and Mr. Krabs got away laughing into the misty darkness.

* * *

Squidwards woke up out of his bubble bed.

Something was wrong and he knew it.

Not only cause he saw Mr. Krabs in his cameras running from the Chum Bucket back to the Krusty Krab with all of Plankton's weapons.

Squidward knew what was happening so he knew he had to act.

It was six o clock time for work so he walked to the Grubble Dubble after getting dressed with a brown shirt.

Spongebob wasn't there...

Squidward's thoughts were right as he reasoned with the manager knowing Spongebob had quit...

* * *

Spongebob was on his way to the bank to get his money out of the bank.

It was exactly $20,000,000 enough to open his own restraint.

"Thank you sir! Here's a tip!" Spongebob said handing the lady back $10

He ran up to Patrick.

"Here's the money Patrick enough for Spongy Days. We will be the best restraint in the world!"

"Yay can I be your manager." Patrick asked.

"Sure Pal!" Spongebob told him worrying about Mr. Krabs again.

Spongebob and Patrick decided to make their restraint on the other side of the Grubble Dubble.

Spongebob peeked on at the Grubble Dubble and almost cried.

Squidward was on the table talking trash about Spongebob and Mr. Krabs to the employees.

Not only did it make Spongebob sad but mad.

He made the workers that were making his retraunt work faster.

He kept urging them to work faster over and over one of them finally quit.

At last after a couple of hours and more money it was complete the grill the stove the sink the restroom everything.

Spongebob laughed.

"Yay now we have a restraint but couldn't you've named it Patrick Days?" Patrick asked Spongebob.

"I could've but I made it so I named it Spongy Days." Spongebob stated.

"I will be the cashier too!" Patrick said.

"Okay Pat I will hire other people for other jobs you be cleaning for now." Spongebob said running off.

"Okay pal!" Patrick yelled.

As Spongebob was on his way to get more employees he saw Mr. Krabs in the Krusty Krab with an audience.

Spongebob decided to peek on Mr. Krabs too.

Not only was Mr. Krabs talking trash about Spongebob and Patrick but Squidward and Plankton too.

This made Spongebob furious he raced getting more employees.

Soon he had enough. 8 to be exact.

They started making good money with Spongebob as the cook and Patrick as the cashier and manager...

* * *

"Okay team we have been making less money than ever but why is that?" Mr. Krabs asked his army of workers.

A bold fish raised his hand.

"You!" Mr. Krabs shouted.

"Cause you aren't a very nice boss and Spongy Days... oh yeah and the Grubble Dubble."

"EXACTLY ... except for me a not very nice boss but that is besides the point! The only way to get rid of our competition is war! So whose with me!" Mr. Krabs screamed.

The whole audience yelled as Mr. Krabs smiled.

* * *

" Okay cousins I didn't call you here for nothing. My restraint is out of business and we need to get rid of the other remaining restraints so how do we do it." asked Plankton to his cousins.

One yelled out "War!"

"Yes that is exactly what we need but unfortunately Mr. Krabs took almost all of our weapons that is why I called you guys to bring your weapons too." Plankton reasoned.

"Why should we help you last time all's ya figured out was you were part of the krabby patty ingredients." a country cousin asked.

"Cause I have arranged if we win a root beer festival." Plankton told him meaningly.

All of the cousins shouted in agreement with Plankton's plan.

* * *

"Okay team now that I have your agreement we will destroy the Krusty Krab and Spongy Days once in for all!" Squiward told his new army at the Grubble Dubble.

_**2 days later**_

"Here at Bikini Bottom taking place there is fixing to be war against the following restraints um ... The Grubble Dubble as there leader Squidward , The Krusty Krab as there leader Mr. Krabs , The Chum Bucket as there leader Plankton, and The Spongy Days as there leader Spongebob Squarepants. Now at the grand tournament of the professional restraints and five star the competiton has begun!"

A/N: **Hi I hope you liked it. The next chapter will of course be the last I am sorry for not updating in a long time. Thanks for reading! Again I hope you liked it. Rate me out of 10 again please. Thank you! It was kind of hard to keep up with but i hope you still like it.**


End file.
